Defenders of Antonica
by Amish Gangsta
Summary: Four friends set off to defeat the evil that threatens to destroy their homeland.


Prelude  
  
A small figure runs across the snowy plains of the Eastern Wastes. He is hardly visible due to his innate skills of camouflage. He stops short as he spots his prey, the orc camp he and his party had been tracking for more than two fortnights. He starts to mentally prepare himself for the coming conflict. He knocks his bow and aims for the nearest orc. His name is Doggans Stormwolf, and a small grin spreads across his face as he lets fly, and his arrow pierces that orcs fleshy head.  
  
Another small figure runs across these frozen plains, but this one is much faster as he runs as fast as his furry feet will carry him to find his younger, and much more impulsive brother. Sometimes his brother got way too cocky ( and rightly so) and as the older of the two ran up, Doggans let fly his arrow.  
  
" Draw your blades, brother!" shouted the older hobbit, his name, Dogna Cryofern.  
  
As the orcs realized what was happening and began charging ahead at the two brothers, Dogna began casting a spell. Before the first line of orcs got to Doggans, oversized roots shot up from the ground and entangled them as if they where a live, and they where alive, as nature was alive, luckily Dogna had control over nature, to some extent. Dogna began casting his second spell, a bear to help his brother in the thick of the fighting, and prayed to Karana that their larger companions showed up soon.  
  
A large barbarian and a slender half-elf crept up behind the camp, but unlike their smaller companions, they where completely invisible, the barbarian using his roguish sneak and hide combination whilst the smaller of the two, the elf, tapped a tune on his drum that made him invisible, as he was a bard. But to anyone other than the bard and the rogue, it would have sounded as if there was no one there at all, as well as not looking that way either. There where two sentries set up at the back of the camp, one was half asleep and the other was thinking about what he could do to play a joke on his half conscious friend once he fell all the way into his dreams. At first he and the elf where planing on going right in-between the two but the rogue then realized that they might make complications later and decided it was in the best interest of the group for them to fall now, and maybe it was in the interest of his fun too. He shot a smile at the bard and he got the message. The rogue crept up behind the sleeping orc and for a split second became visible, but that split second was all the time he needed to slit that orcs throat. He caught the orc before he fell and gently, silently, laid it on the ground, as to not rouse the other orc. He pulled out one of his many throwing daggers and then, promptly replaced the other orcs pupil with it.  
  
A few minutes later the bard and rogue walked up upon the battle in which Doggans and Dogna had gotten into. In the his battle fury, Doggans was pouring sweat and was going to be taken down if the larger of the four didn't do something soon, as there where nearly fifteen orcs trying to surround Doggans. Luckily Dogna had at least eight of them rooted from his previous spell. The Bear he had called forth had already been swarmed by several of the orcs, drawing attention off Doggans for a second, but those orcs where fast closing back in on the little hobbit. Goast Wolfrose, the mighty barbarian rogue, decided he had seen enough and rushed up and burst out of invisibility in a frenzy of motion, his duel daggers working in unison, ripping orc flesh and tearing orc tendons. Just as he would sever one orcs spine, he would spin around to nearly decapitate another, and then finish off his moment by running up the now headless orc into a back flip and another spin in midair to drive his daggers home into the poor orc whom he landed ons chest, catching the orc in the heart, making him thoroughly dead.  
  
The Elvish Bard, Hybridtheory Reanimations decided the best way he could help his friends in this fight was to keep there health and mana up through song. He always managed to find a way to keep out of the fighting, out of deaths reach, always an excuse. He ran up to Dogna and they each gave a quick greeting but Hybridtheory pulled out his lute and begang twisting his Mana and Health songs as fast as he could, and Dogna began casting a area effect spell to try and take out a few orcs, immediately after.  
  
Doggans parried one attack from one of the legionaries to turn the attack around on the orc and thrusted forward to pierce to orc right through his armor straight to his heart. Another orc came up behind him, thinking he had an advantage, only to have the halfling spin around, run between his legs, and hack everything he passed. The orc howled in pain as his knees gave way as they where ripped in half by the halflings powerful, pulsing blades. The rest of the orcs where killed similarly and In as a quick a fashion as there comrades whom had already fallen. The last orc fell as the force of one of Dogna's fire spells, Doggans barreling into the backs of his knees, and Goast slamming down with both fists onto his chest brought him the ground rather violently.  
  
Goast and Doggans where wiping off there blades a few moments later. Doggans audibly sighed at his elf friend, whom always seemed to find a way out of the thick of things, and was spinning around singing one of his less battle worn songs, one he had written himself in fact, when a tent flap flew open and the biggest orc any of them had ever seen stepped out. It was the oracle of the camp to their guess, based on other orc tribes they had fought against, but these Ry'gorr where much bigger, and much more dangerous, especially the oracles.  
  
" You have been the first to slay so complete an encampment of my brothers, and I commend you on that, but they are just the tip of one very large iceberg in the Iceclad Ocean," The orc said in the common tongue, but still in its own guttural voice " , but how shall you fare against their leader?"  
  
With that that large orc rushed forward, drawing out a huge hammer. Goast immediately snapped invisible and when Doggans realized that his blades would have to be cleaned again, he gave out a huge sigh and got into a defensive position. The orc grunted and stopped mid flight as Goast reappeared behind him, daggers whirring. He gave out a couple more grunts as each dagger hit, and finally turned around to face the attacker. But Goast was already gone. Doggans took his chance and rushed forward, thrusting both of his blades deep into the orcs back. The orc howled in pain and spun around. Doggans, still holding onto his swords, went spinning with him, and when the blades slipped free, so did Doggans, and he sailed over thirty feet back to slam face first into a tree. The halfling, hardly phased, stood right back up and rushed back into battle. Hybridtheory realizing that his friends would need more than his musical talents on this one, pulled out His beautiful blades, one birthing forth mystical music notes. He, taking a lesson from Doggans, shook his head and rushed into the orc, whom was rushing at Doggans again. Doggans met the charge head on and parried away the huge hammer with both swords, then brought his foot up to kick the orc right in the chest, knocking the wind out of him, giving Doggans the opening to slash away, and Goast and Hybridtheory the chance to do the same. The oracle just fell to his knees, knowing he was beaten, and as a final syllable to a spell, Dogna released a huge blast of starfire to consume the big orc. Goast had to restrain Doggans as he was still hacking at the dead orc, so that he didn't catch himself in the flames.  
  
Several hours later the three fighters where standing around Dogna after congradulating each other on a job well done. Doggans had realized that these meager orc hunts that he and his friends had been accepting as odd jobs lately just weren't doing it for him anymore, his spirit was drained, he wanted to go back to his pseudo-home again, and to talk with some of his guild friends. When Dogna asked " You guys ready?" Doggans replied " Get us out of here brother." As the last rune left Dogna's lips, the four friends blinked away, caught in the magic of the portal spell. They where going home. 


End file.
